Aiden Markram
| birth_place = Centurion, Gauteng, South Africa | parents = Victor and Gina Markram | education = Cornwall Hill College | nickname = "Pup" "Aidy" "Prakash" | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 1 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm off break | role = Opening Batsman | international = true | internationalspan = 2017–present | testdebutdate = 28 September | testdebutyear = 2017 | testdebutagainst = Bangladesh | testcap = 332 | lasttestdate = 30 March | lasttestyear = 2018 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 22 October | odidebutyear = 2017 | odidebutagainst = Bangladesh | odicap = 122 | lastodidate = 10 February | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = India | odishirt = | club1 = Northerns | year1 = 2014–present | club2 = | year2 = 2016–present | clubnumber2 = | club3 = Durham | year3 = 2018–present | columns = 4 | column1 = [[Test cricket|Test] | matches1 = 10 | runs1 = 1,000 | bat avg1 = 55.55 | 100s/50s1 = 4/3 | top score1 = 152 | deliveries1 = 52 | wickets1 = 0 | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 8/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 7 | runs2 = 193 | bat avg2 = 27.57 | 100s/50s2 = 0/1 | top score2 = 66 | deliveries2 = 30 | wickets2 = 2 | bowl avg2 = 19.00 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 2/18 | catches/stumpings2 = 4/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 48 | runs3 = 3,677 | bat avg3 = 47.75 | 100s/50s3 = 10/18 | top score3 = 182 | deliveries3 = 408 | wickets3 = 3 | bowl avg3 = 66.33 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 1/1 | catches/stumpings3 = 47/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 33 | runs4 = 1,200 | bat avg4 = 38.70 | 100s/50s4 = 4/2 | top score4 = 183 | deliveries4 = 372 | wickets4 = 14 | bowl avg4 = 23.71 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 4/45 | catches/stumpings4 = 13/– | date = 7 May | year = 2018 | source = http://www.cricinfo.com/ci/content/player/600498.html ESPNcricinfo }} Aiden Kyle Markram (born 4 October 1994) is a South African cricketer who captained the South African U-19 cricket team to win the 2014 ICC Under-19 Cricket World Cup. International career Debut years In June 2017, he was named in South Africa’s Test squad for their series against England, but did not play. In August 2017, he was named as captain of the South Africa A cricket team for their two four-day matches against India A. In September 2017, he was named in South Africa's Test squad for their series against Bangladesh. He made his Test debut for South Africa against Bangladesh on 28 September 2017. Record breaking start After narrowly missing out on a maiden Test century on debut, Markram completed the feat in the second Test against Bangladesh on 6 October 2017 scoring 143 off 186 balls before being bowled by Rubel Hossain. In October 2017, he was added to South Africa's One Day International (ODI) squad ahead of the third match against Bangladesh, replacing Hashim Amla. He made his ODI debut for South Africa against Bangladesh on 22 October 2017, scored 66 runs and took 2 wickets. In December 2017, he scored his second Test hundred and became the first South Africa player to score two centuries in his first three Tests. One Day International captaincy In February 2018, South Africa's captain Faf du Plessis was ruled out of the last five ODIs and the Twenty20 International (T20I) series against India due to a finger injury. Markram was named as South Africa's captain for the remaining ODI fixtures in du Plessis' absence. He, at the age of 23 years 123 days, is the second youngest player to captain South Africa in ODIs after Graeme Smith. On 30 March 2018, Markram scored his career-best score of 152 runs on the first day of the fourth test against Australia. External links * Category:1994 births Category:Living people Category:South African cricketers Category:South Africa Test cricketers Category:South Africa One Day International cricketers Category:Cricketers